


Ice Queen

by katieh28



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieh28/pseuds/katieh28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy teaches Jake how to skate. As it turns out, Jake isn't exactly what one would call a "natural".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Queen

"Come on, you big baby. You can do this!" Amy joked, pulling on Jake's arm. They were sitting on the bench by the lockers, as Amy tried to force Jake onto the ice. "You've just taken down the Oolong slayer but you're telling me you're afraid of going on a little ice?"

"Hey, I am not afraid of going on the ice," Jake insisted. "I'm afraid of  _falling_ on the ice. Big difference."

"Oh, come  _on,"_ Amy sighed again.  "Little kids do it." 

"Yeah, well...little kids don't catch criminals and do badass stunts every day, so I think I'm still winning." 

"Jake..." 

"Nope, not doing it," Jake said. "I, for one, enjoy having my head still attached to my body...and, you know, not severed by a blade on the bottom of someone's shoe." 

"You know I wouldn't let that happen to you," Amy said, smiling sweetly at him as she took his hand in hers. 

"Fine, but if this turns out to be a calculated murder plot against me then I hope you at least warned Boyle. He'll be crushed." 

"Don't worry, I got you," Amy said, encouraging Jake to lean on her as they slowly walked over to the rink. 

"Hey, look! I'm doing it!" Jake said, stomping along with his arm around Amy's shoulder. 

"Yup, you're doing great," Amy said. "Now all you have to do is get on the ice." 

"Oh, you wanted me to go  _on_ the ice?" Jake asked. "Maybe we should save that for next week. All of this badassery is making me thirsty. Want a hot chocolate?" 

"Jake!" 

"Alright, alright," Jake muttered. "I guess we'll get this over with. Just try not to kill me, I kinda have a lot of stuff to do this weekend sooooo-" 

"That's the spirit, now come over here," Amy said as she backed onto the ice. "Now put your hands on my shoulders." 

"So bossy..." Jake muttered as he did as he was told. 

"Okay. Now, I'm gonna back up a little and pull you through the entrance, okay? Just keep your hands on me. I won't let you fall." 

"-Said the woman who is currently LETTING ME FALL!" Jake shouted, his legs buckling beneath him. He squeezed Amy's shoulder's tight, using her body to keep himself anchored, and Amy cursed as he leaned all of his weight onto her. 

"Ow! Jake! You need to get up! You're crushing me," Amy said. 

"My bad," Jake said awkwardly, struggling to get up and lean against the side of the rink. "But in my defense, you did just kinda almost kill me." 

"I did NOT almost kill you." 

"Kill me, let me die...either way, Boyle's still going to avenge my death like I told him to, so just remember that next time Santiago!" 

"Wow. Okay. You know what? Let's just start over," Amy said, grabbing Jake's hand. "Now I'm gonna pull you along a little bit, just keep holding my hand. Okay?" 

Before Jake even got a chance to reply he was suddenly sliding forward much too fast for his liking, and he was hit with the overwhelming feeling of being out of control. 

"Heeeeey Amy, think you might plan on slowing down a little?!" Jake asked, a hint of hysteria in his voice. 

"Nope!" Amy said. "You're doing great, Jake!" 

"I am? 'Cause it doesn't feel like I am. It feels like I'm dying, or already dead, OH GOD please don't let Charles write my eulogy-" 

"-Jake!" 

"-And please for the love of God don't let him throw himself on my casket. People are gonna get the wrong idea, and-" 

"Jake! Look down!" 

"What?" 

"Look! You're doing it!" 

"I'm-what? Hey!" Jake said, noticing that his feet were gliding on the ice for the first time. "I'm doing it!" 

"Yeah!" 

"I am the master of the universe!" 

"Okay-" 

"I am the greatest man who ever lived!" 

"Jake!" 

"What?" 

"You're falling!" 

"What-oooooh crap," Jake said, feeling himself begin to stumble backwards. "I knew this would happen!" 

"Here, grab my arm again!" 

Jake attempted to grab onto her, but it was too late. In a second he was flat on his butt on the ice. 

"A little help here, Ames? It's a bit chilly down here," Jake joked, grimacing from the sting. 

"Rule #1," Amy said, reaching a hand out towards Jake. "Never lean backwards. If you lean forward, you have the toe pick to stop you from falling. If you lean back, it's just a recipe for disaster. Do you remember nothing from our conversation on the way here?" 

Jake ignored her offer to help him up, glaring at her hand instead. "Actually, never mind. I'm fine down here, thank you very much." 

"Oh really?" Amy asked. "So, what, you're just going to stay down there?"

"Yes, actually. I'm perfectly comfortable down here." 

"You're butt isn't all wet and cold and sticky?" 

"I actually enjoy the sensation." 

"You're so weird," Amy said, shaking her head. "Fine. I'm gonna go take a couple laps. Enjoy the ice up your butt."

"I will, thank you very much," Jake said, pouting as he watched her skate away. 

Once she was far enough away, Jake tried to get himself up, but as soon as he started he was stumbling back down again."Oooookay, maybe this wasn't my best idea," Jake shouted, realizing that he actually had no way to get himself up and off the ice without falling. "Aaaaaaamy! Come back! I was just kidding giiiirlfriend!" 

"Nope!" Amy said, gliding past him with a smirk on her face. "You're on your own, 'master of the universe'"

"Probably shouldn't have said that," Jake muttered to himself, biting his lip. "AAAAAAAAMY! My butt is no longer feeling pleasant!" 

This time, Amy was to far away to hear him. 

After a few more disappointing attempts, Jake finally gave up, slumping against the outer wall of the skating rink. He was left only to look around and watch the other skaters around the rink. They all seemed so good, so balanced...nothing like Jake was at all. Where did all these kids learn to skate anyway? 

There was a three year old going around practically lapping everyone, for God's sake. 

Turning his attention away from the startlingly talented three year old, Jake's gaze fixed on a large black man in the distance. He was all the way across the other end of the skating rink, but Jake was mesmerized by him almost immediately. He wasn't as fast as the three year old, no, but he was incredibly graceful. He was showing off now, doing all sorts of tricks, figure 8's and all that jazz. And then he started doing spins, and Jake's eyes nearly jumped out of his head as the large man leaped gracefully through the air, like some sort of classically trained ice-ballerina. Like an ice-wizard. 

Jake shook his head, realizing he really shouldn't be staring at a dude for that length of time. It was getting weird. 

Jake turned his head to watch Amy then. 

She wasn't the best skater in the rink, but she wasn't the worst. She couldn't do any fancy tricks, and she couldn't go that fast. She wasn't graceful. She had no skill. In fact, she was a little clumsy, Jake noticed. Every once in a while she would stumble forward a little, needing to catch herself. Most of her near-falls were the result of her tripping over her own feet. 

It wasn't long before Jake realized he was smiling. 

He was just sitting there, watching his ridiculous girlfriend trip all over herself, his butt was half-frozen now, and there he was- just sitting there.  _Smiling._

When did that happen? 

"Why are you on the ground?" 

Jake almost jumped at the voice. Startled, Jake looked up to find a young boy, maybe 11 or 12 years old, staring down at him with a confused expression. 

"I like it here," Jake said tersely. 

"Isn't your butt cold?" 

"Why is everyone so concerned about my butt today?" 

The kid just sneered at him then, looking amused. "Are you stuck?" 

"No!" 

"You've fallen and you can't get up? Somebody call Life-Alert!" 

"No! And I hate that commercial!" 

"Ha ha! You're an old guy and you can't even skate." 

"Yeah, well, I'm a cop, so that means I'm more awesome then you'll ever be, sooo...."

"Okay, suuuuure, cop guy," the kid said. 

"I could arrest you right now, so, yeah," Jake said. 

"Oh yeah?" the kid asked, challenging him. 

"Yeah," Jake said, and without hesitation he quickly pulled his police badge out of his pocket. 

Jake had to smirk to himself as he saw the kid freeze at the sight of his badge. 

"Uhhh...sorry for bothering you, sir. Have a nice day," the kid said just before skating off in a hurry. 

"Ha ha. Sucker!" Jake said to himself, sticking his badge back in his pocket. "Jake Peralta, head badass in command. Still got it." 

"Actually, in this context, this would be a false assertion, seeing that  _I_ am the head badass in command." 

Jake's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw the large black man, the incredible skater, moving towards him. When he finally got close, Jake couldn't believe his eyes. 

" _Captain Holt?"_ He asked, looking up at his boss in awe. " _You're_ the ice-wizard?" 

"Now Peralta, I would normally say that that is a completely nonsensical and disrespectful term for your superior," Holt said. "But yes, I suppose you could say I am a bit of an ice-wizard." 

Jake just stared at him, wide-eyed. "Teach me your ways, oh great one." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy had missed the ice, she had to admit. 

Not that she was ever particularly good at skating, but it just brought back so many memories. 

At the pond near her house with her brothers around Christmas time, going back to her Abuela's house for hot cocoa afterwards...being here just made her strangely happy. 

There were so many old memories she had of skating, and she loved those old memories, but Amy was excited to make new memories now. Memories of Jake, of his goofy smile as he slipped and slided across the ice, of his hand in hers refusing to let go. 

Amy smiled to herself then. Jake had probably had enough, she figured. His butt must've been frozen off completely by now. It was probably time to go rescue him. 

"Jake!" Amy shouted, going back to the spot that she left him leaning against the wall. "I'm back! Jake!- Jake?" 

Amy looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen. Jake had seemingly vanished, completely gone from the spot she had left him. 

Amy spun around, searching for him in the crowd of skaters. 

Had he gotten himself up? Did he actually teach himself how to skate? Had he somehow managed to get off the ice and make it to the snack shack? 

Amy looked around everywhere she could, but her search came up empty. 

Where the Hell could he have gone? 

Amy scanned the crowd of skaters once again, searching for any clue for where he could have gone and-  _what the Hell?_

Amy's jaw dropped at what she saw. 

The Captain was there,  _Captain Holt was THERE,_ and he had Jake  _in his arms_ as he spun around gracefully, doing incredible spins and figure 8's on the ice. 

Amy somehow managed to skate over, despite the fact that her head was still spinning because  _Jake was IN THE CAPTAIN'S ARMS_ and God, he looked happy. 

When Jake locked eyes with Amy, his cheeks went red for a moment, but he recovered quickly. 

"Well well well," Jake said accusingly. "If it isn't the woman who abandoned me and left me to die a horrible butt-frostbite related death." 

"You weren't gonna die, you baby," Amy said, laughing at Jake's pouting face. 

"Greetings, Santiago," Holt said, finally releasing Jake from his grip. 

"Oh- hi, Captain Holt! Wonderful seeing you here! Are you here with Kevin?" 

"No," Holt replied calmly. "It was our date night tonight, so naturally Kevin went to the library and I went to take a walk through the park. At 7:30 we plan to reunite and catch the last half hour of the evening news." 

"Well, that sounds riveting," Jake said sarcastically. 

"It really does, sir!" Amy said, slightly too eager. 

"Well, yes. Anyway, somehow it seems I've ended up here," Holt said. 

"Sometimes the ice just calls to us skaters that way," Amy said, trying to seem cool. 

"Oh- yes. Of course," Holt replied, humoring her.  

"Captain Holt totally saved me," Jake said. "He was my knight in shining armor, right captain?" 

"Incorrect, Peralta-" 

"Totally saved my life. A way better girlfriend then Amy," Jake said, giving Amy a teasing smirk. 

"Well, this is getting awfully uncomfortable," Holt said, backing away. "Unfortunately, I really must get going. Cheddar is going to have a fit if I don't get home soon." 

"Have fun, Captain Holt! Hope you get your Saturday night groove on!" 

Luckily, Holt was already skating away, so he didn't have to hear Amy's awkward comments. 

" _Hope you get your Saturday night groove on?"_ Jake asked, mocking her. "What was that?" 

"I was just being nice." 

"You were being a creeper. A lady creeper!" Jake said. 

"Stop it, Jake," Amy said, pushing his shoulder back playfully. "You're just mad because I left your moody butt behind." 

"That was pretty rude," Jake said, raising his eyebrows at her. 

"Big. Baby!" She said. "You're worse then Charles." 

"That's the worst thing anyone's ever said to me." 

"Oh, come on-" 

"Aaaaaand my butt is still frozen." 

"I'm sorry, poor little Jake and his poor little frosty butt." 

Jake gave her a smile then, just a goofy little grin, but you would never know it was just a goofy smile from the way her heart was pounding. His warm brown eyes were focused on hers, and God- they were startlingly beautiful. 

"Would you kiss it and make it better?" 

Amy laughed a little too herself, feeling her cheeks heat up. Slowly, she put her arms around him as she leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the lips. 

"How was that?" 

"My butt is defrosting as we speak." 

Amy giggled. "You're so dumb." 

"Says the woman who just told Holt to get his Saturday night groove on." 

"Oh, shut up," Amy said. 

"You'll have to catch me first!" Jake shouted, before starting off on his skates. In less than a second, he was falling flat on his face once again. 

"Jake!" Amy shouted skating over to where Jake fell down. 

"...It seems I may have over-estimated my abilities." 

"Here," Amy said. "Let me help you up this time." 

Jake just gave Amy a sheepish grin, allowing her to help him up until he was back on his feet. She tried to pull him forward again, but this time, he just landed on his knees. 

"Jake!" Amy yelled. "Can you go five steps without nearly killing yourself?" 

"It appears not," Jake said. 

Amy sighed. "What am I going to do with you, Jake?" 

Jake just shrugged and gave her a shy smile, causing them both to laugh. When Amy looked back down, Jake was staring up at her from his knees, his eyes sparkling and cheeks slightly red. 

"From up here, it kinda looks like you're proposing," Amy blurted out. 

Jake looked startled for a moment, but only for a moment. At this point, both of their cheeks were burning, but they were still smiling like fools. 

"Amy Santiago-" 

"Jake! What are you-" 

"Will you promise-" 

"Jake-" 

"in sickness and in health-" 

"Jake! What's going on! What is- Jake!-" 

"-To be my skating partner?" 

Amy put her face in her hands, happy tears stinging her eyes because God- this was so....so  _Jake._

"In sickness and in health," he repeated. "With frozen butts and frostbitten nuts." 

"-Oh my God-" 

"Until a skating-related, head-sliced-off-by-skate-blade death do us part." 

"Oh my God," Amy repeated, unsure of what to say. "Jake-" 

"Amy Santiago, will you be my skating partner, my partner in frozen crime...my Ice Queen?" 

Amy let out some kind of sound between a laugh and a sob, not really sure which one it was. She was just so overcome by everything, everything was too much. All she knew was when she looked into Jake's eyes, all she wanted to do was say  _yes._ Even just to make him smile, she would say yes. 

Amy grinned an impossibly wide, goofy grin, staring into Jake's warm eyes. 

"Yes," she said. "You may now kiss the ice-bride." 

Amy laughed as she felt Jake's strong hands on her, the heat from his body sending butterflies through her stomach and lightning through her heart.

 _She could get used to this,_ she thought, as Jake kissed her passionately on the lips. 

Yes. She could definitely,  _definitely_ get used to this. 

 

 


End file.
